Rebel
by KayCay
Summary: Just what if there was a new recruit to join the team in the heist? Have you ever wished for the heist to go to plan, no matter what happens? Might not stay as a one-shot. R&R, T.


**_Yeah, my first Payday: The Heist fanfic. I actually have this game and was on Rep. 78 until my PS3 broke and I lost all my data. Kinda sad, really... Oh well. This fic is actually what the Diamond Heist would be like if you didn't have to play by the rules. Enjoy Rrading! :)_**

**_P.S I was surprised when I didn't find this in the Games category but if it's there, I guess I didn't check twice. Or thrice._**

* * *

**Rebel**

"Alright entry point," Dallas whispered. "Synchronise on my mark... _Mark."_

_"Check."_

"Remember: Stay low, stay dark, avoid guards and gunfire. Here we go... Who's the new girl?" He asked as the other three eyed the woman with clear hazel eyes and her black hair tied back in a bun. She held her Crosskill .45 with her right hand, her Brenner 21 hanging on her left shoulder and her Compact-5 strapped to her back. Her mask was the drama faces; the left side was smiling, the other was frowning.

_"Her nickname is Rebel. She's gone through a lot out of revenge: multiple hits, accusations, murder and planned robbery. But don't worry, she's a skilled marksman and trained athlete... Sometimes, you four are gonna have to keep up with her."_ Bain spoke on the earpieces and Wolf asked e"Where is she from?"

"North London."

"Ah."

_"Guys, remember the plan? First, sneak and access the alarm boxes scattered around the skyscraper. Got it?"_

"Sure," Rebel said in a weak British accent, cocking her pistol. "We got this. I'll go get the first one, Dallas cover me."

"Gotcha," he whispered, following her from behind. Nearing an alarm box, she had to pull Dallas into cover as a security guard in red passed them, almost grazing him with the light from his torch. Placing her pistol in the holster, she put her finger to her lips and she crouched, making her way towards the security guard. When she was close enough, she coiled an arm around his neck and pulled his head down, watching his life fade away as he squirmed for a breath of air. As none escaped in his lungs, he fell limp and she carefully placed him on the ground, cuffing him with his own. "How did you do that?" He asked, crouching next to her.

"I just cut off his air supply. He's gonna wake up in about ten minutes so we need to hurry up..."

_"We've disabled one,"_ Chains said and Rebel added "Go to the second one."

"On it," Hoxton confirmed and she nodded. Holding her primary weapon by the grip, she stealthily walked to the alarm box near the vault. Opening it, she disabled the alarm and watched the lasers vanish. "Okay, who's got the codes?"

"Wolf has it-_Wolf?_ Where are you?"

"Typing in the codes," he said and Rebel jumped over the railing, doing a forward roll to break the landing. "Why can't we do that?" He asked as he was joined by Chains and Hoxton. "No idea." They all heard bolts being moved and ever so slowly, the vault doors opened. _"Wooo! We're gonna be rich!"_ Hoxton shouted, breaking the cases and stealing the diamonds. "The police ain't got nothing on us," Chains added, grabbing a necklace from its rightful place. Rebel's eyes caught something and she moved towards it, jaw dropping and eyes widening. In a very tough glass case held a diamond bigger than her fist.

_"Okay, there's gonna be an assault wave coming your way. Expect its arrival in thirty seconds."_

"Chains, Hox, Wolfy, Dallas... Check this badboy out!" Hoxton hovered over her shoulder, whistled and said "That's gotta be worth millions..."

"And we're gonna take it! Who's got the saw?"

_"Twenty."_

"I got it!" Chains came over and planted the saw on top, hearing the machinery get to work. "How long?" Dallas asked.

"Two mintues... It's gonna jam so someone's gonna have to fix it."

_"Ten."_

"Okay, ammo bags, doctor bags. Drop 'em." Three ammo bags and two doctor bags were dropped and Rebel ran out, somehow sliding on the carpet floor so see who's coming into the vault.

_"They're going in."_

"Shit! Fucking taser!" She cried, holding her Brenner in both hands and spraying the camping swat team. Wolf joined her, bullets hitting the torsos of the police force and he shouted "It's a Bulldozer!" And almost instantly, the whole team switched to secondary and fired upon the Juggernaut specialist, downing him in less than ten seconds.

"The saw's jammed. Someone's gotta fix it!"

"I'll do it," Dallas insisted and he ran off, Wolf behind him and Hoxton started convulsing, hand on the trigger and Rebel spotted another Taser specialist, shooting him in the head and he said "Thanks."

"Here to help..."

"They're backing off!" Chains shouted, wasting rounds on the black-clothed men. "How much longer?!"

"About a minute!"

"Can't you just shoot the damn thing?" Rebel yelled over the gunfire, killing a Stealth specialist.

"And break it? _No!"_

"Diamond is the most hardest substance in that form. I don't think you can even dent the surface with a spray of bullets." Killing the last one with his pistol, Hoxton said "Shoot the cabinet then!" Both men rained hell upon the glass case and just as Rebel thought, the diamond rolled on the floor and Dallas picked it up, saying "Bain, we've got the grand prize!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up from the roof in five... The police scanners... There's gonna be another assault wave which is never to end. Patch up your wounds and reload your guns... _Hell's gonna break loose!"_ Rebel looked at her arm, feeling warm blood soak her fingers and she walked calmly to the doctor bag, hissing in pain when she patted the wound with disinfectant. "You okay, Reb?" Wolf asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, just a bullet wound. I'll be fine." Wrapping a bandage and fastening it with masking tape, she moved to the ammo bag, getting fresh magazines for her firearms just as Chains reloaded his Carbine.

"Shall we?" She gestured her hand and the four cocked their guns before moving, shooting any security or police in sight. Rebel and Chains covered Dallas, Wolf and Hoxton as they travelled through the skyscraper and she separated from the group to check on the man she put in the sleeper hold. He was awake, and swearing. "I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking kill whoever did this to me. This ain't no fucking joke!"

_"Well, hello there Officer..._ Oh, you seem to be stuck. Do you want me to-"

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Aww... And I would have loved to come to an understanding." Getting her Crosskill and aimed at his head, she fired and before she could even cry out for help, a hand latched onto the throat and forced her headfirst into a column and she slid down, unable to move. "Rebel's down!"

_"Shit!"_ Chains swore. "Wasn't she with us a moment ago?"

"Yeah... Guess that's why she's called Rebel; never follows orders."

"Guys... _I'll... I'll meet you up there."_

"How can you? You're down and handcuffed."

"They didn't call me Rebel... _For no reason."_ She was roughly grabbed from the floor, the specialist bringing her hands in front of her body and snapping the metal shackles on her wrists. "Hey, watch it!" She spoke, catching a glance of Hoxton gesturing on the roof and sluggishly, she nodded. Just as the two reached the staircase, she said "Do you ever talk? Like _ever?"_

The specialist tilted his head. "I know you're all stealthy and stuff but sometimes-" She caught him off guard with a elbow to the mask. He moaned in agony, hands on the face and she spun and kicked, heel catching him in the abdomen. Hands moved again and she reacted, placing the chain on the back of his neck and with impossible strength, kneed him so hard in the face that it snapped. _"Hey!"_ She heard a voice and grabbed the pistol from Stealth's holster and spun, shooting the two security guards in the shoulders.

Gasping then letting out an exasperated sigh, she reached behind her, fingers spiralling around her Compact and she sighed again, shoulders rising for a brief moment. "And stay the fuck down!" She shouted at the two and she heard a familiar voice shouting her name. "Rebel! Run to the chopper now! Rebel!"

"Bain, go and come back. Right now, I don't think I can make it."

"What?"

"Just do it." She took the flight of stairs by two, bursting the door open to be confronted by a whole wave of swat guys. "Holy shit!" Her trigger finger was pulled back, vandalising every frame she knew was a threat. "Rebel's here!" Dallas shouted and the other three looked in the pointed direction, watching her take down the swarm that was aiming to go after them. A vicious blow with the butt of her gun downed the last guard and she ran to the helipad. "Bain, where are you?"

"In a minute."

"Okay... Okay. We need to preserve ammunition. Don't spray, single fire. Hold if you need to."

"Who's got tripmines?" Wolf asked and Hoxton answered "There was too much to bring."

"Damn... Okay..." Bullets whizzed past their heads and everyone's guard was raised just as they started shooting the next wave. _"Bain!"_

"I'm almost here, just hold the fort until I arrive."

"Well, you've gotta hurry up," Hoxton said, joining in the gunfight. "We're running out of ammunition." Just as guns ate the magazines, ears picked up rotary blades and Wolf looked up, tapping Chains on the arm and Hoxton cried out "At last!"

"Hop in!"

* * *

**_Yeah, it was a bit fast-paced so I'm sorry about that. This is kinda based on a true run-through. I managed to complete it in about 8 minutes but I wasn't able to get the big diamond. *sad face*_**

**_Doing this fic was fun and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review. I was thinking of writing about all six of them (Yes, I don't have the Wolfpack, sorry.) But I'm not sure. Help me out here!_**


End file.
